Drastic Measures
by superficialspacecadets
Summary: What would you do if you suddenly found yourself stranded alone with someone you hated? Unfortunately, drastic times like these call for drastic measures. Dramione, Draco/OC, and eventually Leemione. Read and review!
1. Stranded

Drastic Measures

**This is my first Harry Potter fic, so bear with me. It actually stemmed out of a MSN convo with my best friend, MissingLarruping, and I decided that it needed to be written. Rated T for language and implied lemon (If I need to adjust the rating, I will. Don't worry.)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, so therefore I own nothing but my storyline. Derp. **

**Enjoy!**

It was the year 2013, and Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger were sitting alone on a beach. The world had been destroyed by a violent storm, and by some freak type of luck (or Hermione's superior spell casting ability), these two lucky people ended up as the only humans left on Earth, and as the last people on Earth, there was a lot of responsibility sitting on their shoulders. Unfortunately, they weren't the best of friends.

"So, Malfoy, I guess it's just you and me now." Hermione said.

"Yeah, so? Do you have a problem with it?" Challenged Draco with a glare.

"No. It's fine," said Hermione. Except that it wasn't, of course.

"Well."

"Well."

The two of them sat in silence for about ten minutes before Hermione spoke again.

"Now what do we do?"

"Well…we're the only people around. What do you suggest? Eventually we're going to need to, you know," Malfoy paused. "Repopulate." Hermoine's face went beet red.

"Malfoy! There is no way in the world that I would have sex with you!" Hermione yelled as she stropped off down the beach.

"Believe me, Granger, it's not like I want to fuck some filthy little mudblood." He yelled at her back. "It's just that we're the last people on the entire bloody planet, and the human race can't die out." _And I'm going to need to bang somebody within the next week anyway. It's not my fault that you're the only other human here, _he thought. At this, Hermione whipped around, looking daggers at Malfoy. If looks could kill, Draco would've been long gone.

"What did you call me?" She said with her face mere inches from Malfoy's. He knew he should've apologized, but being the complete dick that he is, he instead grabbed Hermione's soft, round face and slammed his lips against hers. In a sudden moment of panic, she pulled away and smacked Draco hard across the cheek.

"You twit!" She yelled, and ran off into the woods behind them. Once she calmed down enough to see where she was going, Hermione took a seat on a big fallen oak tree. _What have I done? _She thought. _If it weren't for Malfoy, I'd be completely alone. And no, I don't particularly fancy him, but if the future of humanity has been set upon us, I guess I don't have a choice. _Hermione took a few deep breaths to steady herself before standing up from the log and walking back to where Draco was sitting. He turned to look at her as she came closer, and with a devilish grin said,

"Change your mind, then, Hermione?" She couldn't bring herself to speak, so Hermione just nodded. Her stomach was twisting itself into a giant knot, and she could feel tears in her eyes. _I never imagined it would be like this_, She thought._ I wanted it to be with someone special, but instead I have Malfoy._ _I guess I need to undress now._

What little clothing they had left after the Armageddon was soon stripped off and thrown aside as they laid down to the task at hand.

When all was said and done, Hermione found herself sobbing a little as she re-buttoned her purple blouse. Deciding that he'd been enough of an imbecile for one day, Malfoy walked over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Um, what's wrong, Hermione?" He said, obviously a little unsure of what he was doing.

"Oh, it's nothing really." Said Hermione, wiping away a stray tear.

"No. It is something. I'm not used to girls crying after I have sex with them, unless it's out of admiration." They both sat down on the sand and started to chat.

"Well, it's just that, you know, it was my first time." She said.

_Bloody right it was your first time! _Malfoy thought. But for once in his life, he had the decency to keep his comments to himself. Hermione continued.

"And I always thought it would be with someone special. And now I'm going to be pregnant and in nine months I'll have a baby. And then what will we do? We don't even have any food here, how are we supposed to raise a bloody child?" She looked into his eyes, hoping to find an answer.

"Blimey, Hermione. I don't know." Malfoy said, not able to meet her gaze. He didn't want to be a father! No way. He didn't have to worry about it for long, though, because soon they noticed something out on the horizon. A cloud? No, it was flying.

"Look!" Hermione said. "It's getting closer!" By then they could tell that the foreign object was an owl that had somehow survived. It had an envelope clasped in its beak addressed to Hermione.

"Blimey." She said. "It's for me."

**End chappie (: **

**So what do you think? I have more written, but I won't post it until I've gotten at least 3 reviews. Seriously, it's not that hard to type a few words to tell me what you think, so for all of you who are reading this right now, please leave a review! **

**Until next time,**

**Liz**


	2. Saved

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! You're all so wonderful (:**

**Disclaimer: Still not JK Rowling. Still don't own the Harry Potter series. Read on, loyal subjects!**

"Well open it, then!" Draco yelled, snatching the letter and tearing it open. It said, in big loopy script:

Dear Hermione (and possibly others. Hallo, others!),

Hello! It's Luna Lovegood. If you are reading this letter, then I guess my owl was able to find you all right. If you could please give him some Barry Bott's Every Flavour Beans as a reward, that would be lovely. Soap is his favourite flavour. Anyway, I'm writing to tell you that I'm alive! I figured that if anybody else would've survived, it would be you because you're so bloody smart. My father gave me instructions on how to stay safe for when 2012 came, but I unfortunately cannot tell you because they are tiptop secret. Lee and I (you remember Lee, don't you?) are staying nice and cozy in my house with our three little children (lovely little gits, they are) and we figured that if you were still alive that you may want to join us. Just apparate on over if you've still got your wand, and we can stick out the remainder of our lives together!

X's, O's and Best Wishes,

Luna

As he finished reading the note, Malfoy turned to look at Hermione, who's face had gone lily white. She tried to say something, but her words instead came out as a string of meaningless syllables.

"I…you…mghhhh." she mumbled, putting her head into her hands. After a few deep breaths, Hermione had composed herself to speak intelligibly.

"You do realize what this means, right?" She asked Draco, who had a blank, confused look on his face.

"No, actually. I don't." Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed with frustration.

"We're not alone, Malfoy. The future of humanity does not rely solely on us. We didn't have to do this!" And with that, Hermione broke into tears. Malfoy looked uncomfortable as he suggested that they apparate to Luna's house ASAP. Hermione agreed and clasped his hand firmly.

Within a few seconds, the two of them were standing on a patch of green grass in front of an impossibly tall and crooked house. With their hands still intertwined, Draco and Hermione knocked on the door. Luna waltzed up and opened it, squealing at the sight of her friend on the doorstep.

"Hermione, you _are_ alive! I knew it, I knew it! Come in!" Luna ushered them into a large sitting room filled with mismatched pieces of furniture and clippings from The Quibbler. Lee Jordan was sitting on a purple sofa reading an old Daily Prophet, but picked his head up when Luna ordered him to say hello to the guests. He grinned and said,

"Hey, Hermione. Congrats, on, you know." Hermione froze.

"You know what?" she said with a terrified look on her face. She may have slept with Draco, but over her dead body would they find that out now.

"You know. Surviving the end of the world. Up top!" Lee said, setting up a high five for Hermione as she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"So, Malfoy. What brings you here?" Lee asked while the others took their seats on an assortment of lazy boys and love seats.

"I dunno," he said a bit snottily. "Granger and I were on a beach and…" Hermione looked daggers at him, warning that if he told of their afternoon activities that it would be the last thing he ever said. "We got your letter and came here."

"Yes, and it was great of you to invite us to come stay, Luna" Hermione said with a kind smile.

"Any time! You're always welcome in our family."

"Oh, speaking of family," Hermione said, "I wasn't aware that you and Lee were married." Much to her surprise, Luna and Lee started to laugh.

"We're not married." Lee said, still chuckling a little.

"Lee's father and my dad went way back. We're very close. So, when I needed to choose somebody to save from the reigning terror that was the 2012 apocalypse, I picked him." Luna said with a smile. Hermione looked confused.

"You said in your letter that you had kids, though." Realizing that what she said could potentially be offensive, Hermione quickly tried to cover up by saying, "Oh, no, what I meant was…" She let her voice trail off when she noticed that Luna didn't look at all offended.

"I adopted three children before last December. They were wandering alone in the field near my house, so I decided to take them in." She said cheerily. "I'll call them down if you'd like." She walked halfway up the stairs and yelled, "Astrid, Parker, Tommy! Come down here, loves!" Luna listened for their responses for a couple seconds, going up to the next floor to retrieve the kids when she heard nothing. Lee turned to Draco and Hermione.

"They're really great, actually." Lee said with a slight smile on his face. "I really never imagined that I would be a dad, foster or otherwise. It's pretty cool." Malfoy wore a pained expression.

"I bet." He forced himself to say. Just as he was finishing his unnatural statement of agreement, Luna came rushing back downstairs with three children quick on her heels.

"Ok, so this," She said, putting her arm around the little boy on her right, "Is Tommy. He's six and he's from…" Luna paused, looking at the child.

"Ireland!" Tommy said with a cute little accent. Everyone smiled. Luna gestured at the next kid, a preteen boy with blond hair.

"This is Parker. He's from Liverpool. How old are you again, dear?" The kid named Parker rolled his eyes.

"I'm ten, Luna." He said, as if this happened regularly.

"Wait, may I interject?" Hermione asked. Luna nodded at her. "You don't ask them to call you their mum?" Luna giggled.

"The others do. Parker's just a little rebel, aren't you?" she said, ruffling his hair. The boy jerked away. Finally, Luna introduced the girl on the far end of the living room, a tall teenaged girl with dark brown hair whom Malfoy had been eying since she came down the stairs. "This is Astrid. She's 16, and, well, nobody really knows where she's from."

"I'm a gypsy." Astrid said. "Well, I was until I moved in here. I've been pretty much everywhere, and I like it that way." she smiled. Hermione looked puzzled and thought, _how can somebody who has been through so much still have such a positive outlook? _Her thoughts were cut short, however, when Luna suddenly shouted,

"Oy, blimey, it's six o' clock! Who wants dinner?" Everybody stood up as she ushered them into the kitchen.

**Sorry for the awkward ending. This chappie would probably be at least 2 pages longer if I didn't stop here, but I figured the sooner I update, the better.**

**Oh, also, it would be super cool if you joined this new Harry Potter RPG forum I was told about. It seems pretty cool, so follow this link if you feel inclined to do so: ****hogwarts fc dot foru motion dot com **

**Don't forget that reviewing will earn you my eternal love and gratitude (and will get me to post much faster.)**


	3. Scott

**Liz's still alive? Whaaat? Hehe, sorry for the lack of a timely update. What with getting into NJHS and working on perfecting my grades, I haven't had a ton of time to write, and to be honest, I was in a bit of a rut for about a week. But I have returned at last! **

**Ten points to whoever can find the (very obvious and rather lame) AVPM reference in here! Oh, and if you have no idea what I am getting at with the Scott Pilgrim deal, your homework is to go watch it. It basically radiates awesomeness.**

**I'd like to give special thanks to my best friend Christine (MissingLarruping) who helped me prevent Draco from sounding like too much of a pedobear in this chappie. Enjoy!**

"What can I do to help, Luna?" Hermione said. Luna tossed her an apron. Hermione quickly put it on and started pulling things from the many cupboards around the room. After charming the vegetables to cut themselves and the pots to stir on their own, the meal was finally done. All seven of the house's inhabitants sat down at a large, rectangular table that Luna had made Lee drag in a few days after they found the kids. They started to chat as they tucked into their curry and rice.

"So, Hermione, where did you guys end up after the storm?" Lee asked.

"Well, by what I've read from various Geography books, I think we were somewhere in Central America. We woke up originally on a beach, but there was a thick rainforest not more than 9 meters behind us. It really doesn't make sense, though, how it didn't get washed away if the facts presented in the Muggle film 2012 were at all accurate. It technically should've been swallowed up and washed away by a raging tidal wave. And even if they weren't-" She was stopped short by Lee's kind voice.

"Um, Hermione? You're rambling." He said with a smile and a small laugh. She laughed along with him.

"Sorry." She said lightheartedly. Sensing a lull in the conversation, Astrid took it as an opportunity to ask a few questions. She turned her gaze away from Draco, who was trying to be inconspicuous as he watched her out of the corner of his eye and instead focused on Hermione.

"Luna and Lee said that you went to wizarding school together." She said, her voice teeming with curiosity.

"Yeah." Hermione smiled. "It was a huge castle up in Scotland full of all sorts of excellent magical things like beasts and monsters, moving staircases, talking ghosts and an amazing enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall. I would even go so far as to say that it was one of the best places in the world." Hermione looked nostalgic as a smile spread across her face.

"We had some great times for sure. It was totally awesome." Lee said with a huge grin.

"My favorite memory of Hogwarts was that first quidditch match in year five when Gryffindor beat Slytherin due to Harry's superb seeker skills. I got to wear my lion hat." Malfoy scowled.

"That game was rubbish. I can't believe what Potter and the Weasleys tried to pull, with the supposed duffing up that went on after the game. They claimed to have given me a bloody nose, but we all know that it was a stray bludger. It was all because of some stupid song, too. We were just having fun!" Now it was Hermione's turn to scowl.

"That song was cruel and you know it, Malfoy. Ron really wasn't that bad of a keeper, seeing as how it was his first game, plus Harry was ten times the seeker you ever were, so we still won."

"Whatever." Draco huffed, looking away from Hermione. She folded her arms over her chest in defiance.

"So, speaking of Weasleys," Lee said, trying to steer the conversation in a better direction. "Fred and George threw the best parties ever, right?" Hermione was working hard to suppress her smile. Eventually, her facial muscles gave in and her expression broke into full-fledged beaming.

"They really did! I mean, it wasn't great when I had to study or finish an essay, but those parties were always really fun." Luna pouted.

"We never had parties in the Ravenclaw common room. Everyone just sat around reading books, playing wizard's chess or finishing homework. I read the Quibbler most of the time, of course, but it got boring after a bit." Everybody turned to look at Malfoy.

"So Draco," said Lee, "what was the Slytherin common room like?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Normal. People gossiped a lot and we discussed a lot of stuff regarding important matters I can't mention." Hermione noticed his hand instinctively reach to cover his left forearm. Everybody turned back to their now empty plates, unimpressed by yet another snide Malfoy comment. Hermione rolled her eyes as she got up to put her dishes in Luna's enormous kitchen sink. She yawned as she walked into the living room to glance at the clock. It claimed it was only 7:45, but Hermione could've sworn that it was later. Luna walked in to join her.

"Who wants to watch a movie?" Luna asked. "I've got this new Muggle film that's supposed to be good," she looked at the front of the case. "Scott Pilgrim vs. The World." Luna looked around the room.

"Yeah, cool. I'd love to see it." Said Lee.

"Me too! I miss watching Muggle movies." Hermione said as she reminisced her childhood with her parents. Draco just shrugged, indifferent as ever. Luna smiled.

"Fabulous. I'll put it into the movie player in one second." she looked the two youngest children in the eyes. "Parker, Tommy…" she said with a smile. The little boys hung their heads, and knowing what their mother meant, headed upstairs to their rooms.

"Well, now that they're gone, why don't we do this thing?" Lee said, visibly excited to start the movie. He stood up from the giant purple armchair he was sitting in and pushed the DVD into the player. The film started as an 8-bit version of the Universal theme song blared through the living room. The movie went by without a hitch and everybody was enjoying it up until the scene with Scott in Ramona's bedroom. Hermione sat tensely on the edge of her chair for about 30 seconds before quickly standing up.

"I, er, need some air." She said, her face paper-white. Looking as if she were going to faint, Hermione left the room and walked out the front door. She paced back and forth in front of the house until she tired herself out, ultimately taking a seat on the front steps. No sooner than she had sat down, Hermione heard the front door creak open. She leapt up onto her feet as Lee poked his head outside.

"Um, hi Hermione." He said with a small smile. "Are you okay?" Hermione took a few deep breaths before stating her reply.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks, Lee." They stood in silence looking at each other for a few seconds before Lee asked Hermione to join them back inside. She complied and walked back into the house as if nothing had happened. The movie was over within twenty minutes, and by then everyone was tired and ready for bed. A yawning Luna walked to the foot of the stairs and started explaining the layout of the other floors.

"This is the second floor," Luna said as the group reached the top of the first flight. "The children sleep here." They continued to climb. "All right, third floor. This is where my room, Lee's room and your room all are." she smiled, pointing to the last door on the right. "It used to be my dad's room, and we just got rid of the nargles so that you two would have a place to sleep," said Luna, who was obviously pleased with her accomplishment. "Well, anyway, goodnight!" Hermione watched as Luna walked happily into her bedroom, turning over her words in her head. '_Your room,' not 'your rooms'. One room for two people._ She thought, as she reached out slowly to push the door open. She sighed out loud, expressing her obvious distaste.

"One bed. Of course there's only one bed." Hermione said bitterly, walking toward the offensive piece of furniture. Draco rolled his eyes.

"It's plenty large. I think you can deal," he said, pulling back the blankets. Hermione stared at Draco, obviously not convinced that she could "deal". He stared back into her brown eyes as he lay on a neatly fluffed pillow.

"Well?" inquired the blond boy. "Are you going to get in bed or not? There's a lot of floor space if you want to freeze to death." He nodded to the corner of the bedroom where there was a space about five cubic feet of cold hardwood flooring. Accepting defeat and not wanting to freeze, Hermione reluctantly shut off the light and crawled in between the sheets, careful to stay as far to the left edge as possible. Malfoy chuckled. "You don't need to be so far away, you know. I don't bite." Shivers ran up Hermione's back. For whatever reason, she didn't believe him. She stayed on the edge of the bed while Draco scanned her linen pajamas with a repulsive hunger. Hermione sat up angrily.

"Seriously, Malfoy, can you really not control yourself without Pansy to tend to your every need?" She spat with a disgusted expression. "D'you really think that I wanted this to happen? And are you under the impression that it's going to happen a second time? Dream on."

"Are we still not on first name terms, then?" Draco sneered. "You don't have to worry about anything else happening, because there's no way in hell I would've even laid hands on some filthy little mudblood in the first place if I knew there were other women out there." Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but was cut short by Draco's rough lips on hers. Furious, she broke the embrace and slapped him away with all her might.

"You complete arse! I will _not_ tolerate this!" Hermione screamed as she tore out of the room and down the hallway. Draco held his hand to his stinging cheek, all alone in the dark, dusty room.

**Yay, more drama! **

**If you are reading this and not reviewing, I will send my 10-year-old Slytherin sister to come eat you, and that child is vicious.**

**I hate to have to do this, but I will not post another update until I get at least 5 reviews, so go ahead and tell your friends or whatever!**

**I love you all,**

**Liz :D**


	4. Surprises

**Chapter 4! Dun dun dun. Thanks for the reviews, you guys! I decided to post this one early, because I have big plans for chapter 5 and I want your input on this part. **

**Disclaimer: I'm Liz, not JK Rowling. I own nothing but my plot and OCs **

The next morning was a hotbed of mixed emotions. When Luna came down with Parker, Tommy and Astrid in tow, a very flustered Lee greeted her.

"Good morning, Lee!" she said cheerily, unaware of his apparent stress.

"Luna, I think we have a bit of a problem. You're decent with Episkey, right?" Lee said with a worried look. Luna cocked her head to the right.

"Yes, I'd say so. What's wrong?" said Luna, leaning to see over Lee's shoulder. She gasped at the sight of Draco's contorted face. He simply glared.

"Well, er, Hermione…" Lee's voice trailed off.

"If he could just act like a sophisticated person for once, he wouldn't have a broken nose now would he?" Hermione quipped, turning angrily from them. Lee looked back at Luna.

"I've really got no idea what happened between them, but it couldn't have ended well. I came downstairs this morning and Malfoy had already been jinxed." Luna walked over to Draco, who pulled away, seething. It was clear that it wasn't only his nose that was broken, but also his pride.

"Stop, let me fix this." Luna said with a quiet forcefulness.

"No! I don't want your bloody help!" Draco spat, drawing his wand and pointing it to himself. "Episkey!" he said. Thankfully, the spell worked. Still irked, he turned back to the breakfast table. Lee cleared his throat and the room's attention shifted to him.

"Okay, I know that now isn't really a great time to say this, but I think that I need to take a little trip." He said. Hermione furrowed her brow. "Something tells me that we're not the only people left. I think there may still be others out there, and I want to find them. I'll only be gone a couple weeks." He added, catching sight of Luna's uneasy stare. "I know you all will have a fine time without me, but since I plan to set off later today, I wanted to give you some forewarning." Lee smiled. "It'll be an adventure, and if I go, there's a better chance of us finding some new wizard chums." Parker leapt up from the chair he was in and rushed towards Lee.

"Take me with you." He demanded. Lee looked toward Luna, silently asking her approval.

"Sure!" Luna said cheerily. "It's an adventure." Parker and Lee both beamed.

"Right, then, we'd better be off." Said Lee. "Accio suitcase!" A small bag stuffed with assorted clothes and food came zooming across the room and landed at Lee's feet. He gave Luna a quick farewell hug, opened the door, and left with Parker following close behind.

"All right, then," Luna said. "I think I'll have some toast; have you eaten?" She asked Hermione, who simply nodded.

After breakfast, the day carried on normally with Draco and Hermione barely even looking at each other. The rest of the week followed in the same pattern, until one evening when Luna suggested they do something fun.

"I can tell you're distressed, Hermione." Luna said, peering at the girl through her Spectraspecs. "Your head is full of Wrackspurts. Do you want to play some cards?" She asked, conjuring a fifty-two-card deck out of thin air, not waiting for a reply. "Draco?" He peered reluctantly from the living room. "Cards?" Luna inquired, holding up the deck. Malfoy sighed.

"Fine." He said, sauntering to the table and sitting down. "What're we playing?" He asked wearily.

"How about Blackjack?" Hermione suggested. "We could do a tournament." Luna's eyes lit up.

"Great! But we'll need some drinks, too, if we're gonna play properly." With a quick flick of her wand, three glasses full to the brim with amber liquid appeared on the table in front of them.

"Hey! Excluding me, are you?" Astrid asked testily from the top of the stairs.

"No!" Luna chirped. "Come join us!" The dark haired girl ran happily into the room. She pointed at Luna's full glass of alcohol.

"Where's mine?" Asked Astrid. Luna giggled.

"Some five months away, along with your seventeenth birthday. Lemonade?" A pitcher of juice sat on the table for the younger girl, who rolled her eyes. Hermione split the deck, and the game began.

The first game pitted Luna against Hermione. Noticing that the girls were really into the card game, Draco decided to start his master plan. Stealing glances at the back of Astrid's pretty head, he drew a small bottle of liquor from his shirt pocket and silently emptied half of the contents into Astrid's glass of lemonade. He figured somewhere in the back of his dark, twisted mind that the tipsier she got, the greater his chances of getting her alone were. _Screw Luna's rules. I'm Draco Malfoy, and I can do whatever I want._ His head snapped up quickly and he stashed the vial back in his pocket, watching carefully as Astrid picked up the cup and took a sip. She licked her lips slowly and set it back down again, evidently not noticing anything peculiar about her drink. Soon the first round of the Blackjack tournament was over, and everyone's glasses were empty. Hermione, having already slammed down three drinks, announced that she had won and whoever dared to take her on could try.

"Draco! Draco! You do it!" Luna chanted happily. He switched seats with her and picked up the deck of cards off of the table. Hermione glared at him.

"I dislike you," She said. "and that is why I plan on thoroughly crushing you at Blackjack." Hermione hiccupped as Malfoy shuffled the cards. Luna supplied them with refills with a flick of her wand. The game began, and once it became evident that Hermione was too drunk to count cards, Draco won by a landslide. "Whatever." Hermione mumbled as she filled her glass up once again. "I'll win next time." Malfoy pointed to Astrid.

"Your turn." He said, staring her in the eyes. Once she was seated next to him, he took her glass and poured in the rest of the bottle of alcohol. By the end of the card tournament, everyone had drunk a fair amount of liquor, and they were almost all in high spirits. Luna seemed oblivious to the fact that her adopted daughter was under the influence and staring longingly at Draco Malfoy; she was too busy listening to Hermione cry about her life being insufficient.

"…and he doesn't even love me because I'm uglier than Pansy and now I'm pregnant!" Hermione wailed. Luna stared at her, gob smacked.

"Who are we talking about, Hermione? Who doesn't love you?" Asked Luna consolingly. Hermione jerked around to point at Draco, but saw that he had already left for bed.

"Him! Malfoy. He's so…so…mean to me! All the time!" Hermione buried her face in Luna's shoulder.

"And what was that about being pregnant?" She asked softly, brushing a strand of brown hair from Hermione's eyes.

"What about it? I'm gonna have a baby. That's the end of it." Hermione said plainly.

"You're sure about this?" Luna asked warily.

"Well, no." Hermione said. "Not a hundred percent."

"We'll do a test tomorrow, then. I think there was a spell for that in one of my mother's old spellbooks – you should probably go to bed now, love." Luna said, directing a still sobbing Hermione upstairs.

**:D **

**Review! You know the drill. I really want to hear what you think of this chapter! **


	5. Scandal

**BEHOLD! Chapter 5. I've been anxious to finish this and now, BAM, it's done. We, we, we so excited! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Draco would be mine.**

Hermione stumbled up the stairs to the third floor of the Lovegood residence. She felt along the walls for the guestroom doorknob, blinded by the tears in her eyes. Grabbing hold of the last handle on the end of the hall, Hermione turned it and pulled the door open. What she saw in front of her was enough to stop the tears running down her face and cause her mouth to hang open in a giant "O". The door had led to a small closet that held assorted old robes, shoes, and, much to Hermione's chagrin, the intertwined bodies of Astrid Lovegood and Draco Malfoy. His hands were gliding over her thin, scantily clad frame and their mouths were attached firmly. The couple evidently did not notice her presence in the doorway, because they kept snogging.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Hermione slurred, hurt and confused. Draco turned quickly towards her and Astrid stared like a deer in headlights. They pulled apart and Astrid rushed to throw her blouse back on over her bra, mortified that they had been discovered.

"It's none of your damn business, Granger! Leave!" Malfoy yelled, shoving her out of the doorway. She turned and ran sobbing back downstairs to the living room. Luna rose immediately from the armchair she was relaxing in.

"What now? You look as though a knockrall ate your family!" Luna said, leading Hermione to the overstuffed couch.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Hermione blubbed. "I just want to sleep." She said softly, laying her head on an embroidered throw pillow. Understanding that Hermione wouldn't talk anymore tonight, Luna crept upstairs, leaving the other girl to fall asleep alone. By the time she reached the third floor, Astrid and Draco had already returned to their respective rooms, leaving her with no clue as to why Hermione was so upset.

The next morning, everyone slept in until well past noon. Everyone, that is, except Luna. A very lively Tommy bounding down the stairs towards her had roused his mum from her warm bed sometime around ten in the morning.

"Will you play a game with me?" Asked the six-year-old sweetly. Luna rolled off of the bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Sure. What shall we play?" She asked, trying to sound more energetic than she really was. In all actuality, she might as well have had somebody using a jackhammer inside her head.

"Can we play wizard's chess? He asked. The little boy had been eager to practice ever since Luna taught him the game a few weeks ago. He scurried across the room to grab Xenophilius Lovegood's old chess set from the table on the far end of the room. Parker opened the box up to reveal all of the pieces lying nicely inside. They set up the board and began to play.

Half an hour later, when the game was done, Luna went slowly down the stairs to rouse Hermione. She spotted the puffy bags under her eyes and shook her head in sympathy.

"You look worse than I did the time my dorm was infested with nargles, and they do wreak a right bit of havoc on your sleep patterns." Luna whispered, not wanting to aggravate Hermione's headache. "Do you want me to try that spell on you now? The one we were talking about last night?" she asked sweetly. Hermione nodded, and Luna walked to the bookshelf in the kitchen to look for the proper spellbook. "Ah!" She exclaimed, pulling a battered copy of The Contemporary Witch's Guide to Men and Beauty by Francessa Featherson from the shelf and flipping to the index. "Pregnancy…page 148." Luna said, turning the worn pages of the book. Just as she was reading over the text and pulling out her wand to cast the spell, Astrid appeared at the foot of the stairs looking surprisingly awake. Hermione's cheeks reddened.

"Good morning." Astrid said, pulling the teakettle from the countertop and filling it with water. She set it back down on the stovetop to boil and ambled into the living room. "What're you doing?" She asked Luna, who had hastily stuck the book under her thigh.

"Nothing, really. How was your night?" Luna asked innocently. She had no inkling as to the goings-on of the evening before. Astrid figured it would be better not to tell the truth, as the mental image of Luna's adopted daughter snogging a former Death Eater may have been a bit unnerving.

"Oh, it was decent." Astrid said, her smile unwavering. Lying well was one of the many skills she had learned in her travels. "I went to bed shortly after the card game was done. Pretty uneventful evening, for the most part. Tea?" She asked, holding up the hot kettle.

"Please." Luna said. Hermione stayed in her spot on the couch, not daring to speak. "Shall we continue what we started, Hermione?" She asked. Hermione's eyes darted to Astrid, who simply looked confused.

"She's got no idea what we're talking about." Hermione said. "And I have no desire to fill her in." She turned to Luna, stubborn as ever. Luna looked sincerely back.

"That's ok. May I?" Hermione nodded. Astrid fixed her eyes intently on Luna, leaning in to hear the story. "So, in a nutshell, Hermione and Draco survived the 'end of the world' and were on a beach, right?" She glanced back to Hermione who urged her on. "I'm a little fuzzy on the next bit of the story, actually. I'm not sure that I caught it. Anyway, some more time passed and they eventually had it off if I'm not mistaken." Hermione blushed a deep scarlet and stared at the wall. "And then they got my owl and came here and Hermione believes that she may be pregnant." Astrid was completely agog. She had spent a decent amount of time snogging a guy who was not only the cause of all of Hermione's stress, but also presumably quite a player. Naturally, the teen felt horrible. Leaping up from her spot on the floor, she hastily thanked Luna for the explanation and ran upstairs to talk to Draco.

Astrid dashed to the third floor of the Lovegood house and knocked on the door. Hearing Malfoy's muttered "Enter," she walked into the guest room and stood near the edge of the large bed. "Draco? Can I speak with you?" He looked up.

"You already are. Get on with it." Astrid was taken aback slightly by his rudeness, but continued on anyway.

"I wasn't aware that you'd slept with Hermione." She said sadly. Draco cringed. "I think she's angry with me now." Malfoy's expression changed from disgust to snide curiosity.

"What does she care who I get off with?" He laughed cruelly. "Little mudblood Granger's probably in love with me, though I can't say I blame her." Astrid looked mildly appalled.

"Well, I don't really mind either way. You clearly don't care much for me. I just don't want Hermione to hate me." Draco rolled his eyes. Petty teenage drama was not something he cared for.

"What do you want me to do about it? It's not my problem." Astrid's expression changed from slightly upset to livid.

"What do you mean it's not your problem? Of course it is!" She yelled. "I may not know exactly what happened between you two, but I do know that she's having a crap time right now and she's taking it out on me. I barely even know the woman!" Malfoy just glared, and seeing that he wouldn't budge, Astrid fled from the room.

**Om nom nom!**

**What do you think? Please review! **

**Oh, and I think I'm becoming addicted to tumblr. See my profile for my URL ;D**


End file.
